


The Secret is Out

by Queer2theMax



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer2theMax/pseuds/Queer2theMax
Summary: Jackieboy Man has a dirty secret that gets found out.





	1. Chase Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely wedgie/humiliation kink, a couple other kinks sprinkled in. The Septics are roommates NOT brothers in this. Don’t like, don’t read.

Jackieboy Man had been a massive nerd in high school, still kind of was. He always wore something superhero related, like t-shirts and briefs. His usual undies were tight whities, though, since they were cheap and easy to replace if they got damaged while he was fighting crime. He didn't really care if people thought he was a nerd for wearing them. He'd gotten over that during all the wedgies for it in high school.

What he did care about was if people found out his shameful secret. He was into being wedgied. Like, reeeeally into it. He had explained away the boners it gave him in high school by saying they were just random ones like the other guys got. They eventually stopped doing them, which left Jackie wanting more.

He was always creating gadgets in his room for his superhero stuff, so he figured he might make a rig that he could wedgie himself on, and leave his hands free to jack off. His roommates had seen it a couple times, but just figured it was for his dumb superhero schtick. A couple didn't care, and a couple called him a nerd for being so wrapped up in being a superhero that he kept shit in his room. He didn't correct them, wanting to keep the rig's purpose a secret. They'd never let him live it down if they found out he liked the pain and degradation wedgies caused.

One night after fighting crime, Jackie came back home. He was a little turned on from the things his enemies had said to him - making fun of his cheap suit, laughing when he tripped while dodging punches, calling him a nerd for bothering to try and be a superhero at all. He focused on the nerd one, that being his favorite insult. 

He checked to see if any of his roommates were awake. There was a light in Chase's room, and thin veil of smoke leaking out from under it. Jackie figured he was getting high, so he guessed he'd be too busy to bother him. He went to his room, grinning in anticipation. 

He made sure his door was shut, then stripped out of his hero gear, leaving his tighty whities on. He went over to the rig, hooking his undies up to it and adjusting himself for the best rubbing from it. He turned the dial and the rig swiftly yanked up the back of his underwear. Jackie let out a yelp, blushing at how good it felt. He turned the dial up some more, the undies going further up until he was hanging by them, his feet off the ground and his ass completely exposed. He moaned, rubbing his erection over the undies. He didn't hear a door open or footsteps in the hall due to the rig creaking.

Chase had heard Jackie come in as he finished smoking. "Fuck, I bet that nerd is gonna try to turn me in for gettin blazed," he said to himself. He lay in bed for a minute, letting his mellow settle. Then he groaned and got up, deciding to go ask Jackie if he had a problem with him smoking in the house. He opened his door and walked down to Jackie's. He heard weird mechanical noises coming from inside, so he figured Jackie was decent and messing w some new gadget. "Fuckin nerd," he laughed quietly to himself, opening the door. His jaw dropped when he saw Jackie in the rig.

Jackie yelped when the door opened, trying to jump but just bouncing himself in the wedgie, which made him moan. He tried to cover himself, but Chase has seen everything. Chase closed to the door behind him, laughing. Chase grinned and walked over to him. Jackie struggled to get down, but he was covering himself w the hand that could reach the control.

"Well, what do we have here?" Chase laughed smugly, walking behind the rig and giving Jackie's exposed ass a hard slap. 

Jackie swayed in the rig, biting his lip to keep from moaning again. He squirmed, trying to get down. "Chase! Wait! No! I can explain!" he stammered, blushing down to his shoulders and holding his hands in front of him to steady the swaying. 

Chase laughed, walking back around to the front of the rig. He saw Jackie's boner in the front of his tighty whities and flicked it. "Explain what? How you like wedgies so much that you built a rig to give yourself one?" Chase grinned wider, getting a little turned on by how embarrassed Jackie was.

"Ch-chase, please!" Jackie stammered, trying to calm himself, but the added humiliation of being caught was turning him on more. 

"Please what? Keep this a secret?" he taunted, grinning and slapping Jackie's bare hairy ass again, making it jiggle. Jackie let out another moan despite his protests. Chase bit his lip, rubbing himself over his jeans. 

Jackie looked at him, blushing as red as his hero suit. "Ch-chase, come on! You can't l-let the others know! Th-they already think I'm a n-nerd! What w-will they do if-if they find out?!" He squirmed in the rig more, which only made him moan again.

"That sounds like a you problem, Jackie," Chase said, smirking at him. He looked over how helpless Jackie was in the rig, rubbing himself more. "Tell you what. I won't tell anyone about this," Jackie gasped w a smile hearing that. "BUT, I get to tease you in this set up, and you blow me after," he added, grinning wickedly.

Jackie pouted a bit, still blushing like mad. He wondered how much teasing Chase would put him through. That turned him on more. He groaned, looking down at Chase with a very embarrassed face. "... fine," he agreed reluctantly. 

Chase's grin widened. "What's this? The control to pull those dorky tighty whities up?" he asked, pointing at the dial w his thumb as he flicked Jackie's boner again. He watched it twitch in response, rubbing himself again. Jackie nodded, whimpering a bit. "Sweet. What happens if I crank it higher?" he asked, twisting the dial almost all the way up.

Jackie covered his mouth w his hands to block out the loud yelp that escaped him. His undies were yanked up over his head now, and he could feel the fabric starting to give. He moaned into his hands as his balls were crushed against him. He shifted forward a bit to enjoy the friction on his dick, a little pre-cum dribbling out. 

Chase giggled, grabbing Jackie by the boner and pushing him back a bit, making him sway in the rig. He undid his pants and started stroking himself to Jackie's moans. "You fuckin nerd. You're really into this," he panted, into watching him enjoy his humiliation. "I bet you always got boners when getting wedgied in high school," he laughed. 

Jackie nodded, blushing more. He was still swaying in the rig, and Chase touching his dick had nearly made him cum on the spot. He tried to protest, but the pain and degradation were overwhelming him and all he managed was a garbled moan.

Chase smirked, walking behind the rig again. "Better keep that mouth covered, Jackie," he teased, rearing back and giving several hard slaps across the bare skin, leaving it as bright red as his face. 

Jackie muffled all his yells and moans w his hands, trembling in the rig. The spankings sent him over the edge and he came in his underwear. He let his hands down, panting and drooling a bit.

Chase came back around to the front of the rig. "Creamed your panties already? What a pain slut nerd," he laughed. "You about done up there? This dick's not gonna suck itself," he grinned, waving his erection at Jackie.

Jackie swallowed hard, nodding. Chase turned the dial to let him down, a bit too fast so Jackie had to brace himself to stay on his feet. Chase laughed as Jackie stumbled, unhooking him from the rig. "Chase, I-," he started trying to explain himself, but Chase cut him off. 

"Whatever, nerd," he said walking over to sit on Jackie's bed. "Get over here and assure my silence, bro," he said, slowly stroking himself as he watched Jackie's ruined tighty whities sag off of him, held up by his erection and the cum stain around it. 

Jackie whimpered in protest, but went over to the bed, kneeling in front of Chase. Chase grabbed a handful of his hair. "Now be a good little nerd and suck," he said, parting Jackie's lips w his tip and shoving into his mouth. 

Jackie blushed and moaned a little at Chase degrading him, eagerly starting to bob his head as he sucked. He wanted more insults, more humiliation. He grabbed onto Chase's thigh to brace himself, knocking his phone out of his pocket.

Chase leaned back, surprised at how enthusiastic Jackie was being for this part. He moaned softly, then saw his phone on the bed. He grinned, picking it up and recording a video. He held it at an angle to capture Jackie's ruined undies as well as him slurping and moaning on Chase's cock. "Look at this nerdy little pain slut," he moaned, zooming in on Jackie's face. "Loves being humiliated and loves suckin cock! You're probably loving that I'm filming you right now, aren't you, nerd?"

Jackie noticed the filming, blushing brighter and moaning onto Chase's cock. He rubbed himself over his sticky undies, loving it. 

Chase pointed the camera at his own face. "Oh he loves it," he laughed, pointing the camera back at Jackie. Jackie started sucking harder and surprised him with some deep throating. Chase dropped the phone, moaning loudly and grabbed Jackie's hair w both hands. "Oh hell, you DO love it," he panted as Jackie resumed sucking. "I'm high as balls and this feels hella good, you pervy little nerd," he moaned.

Jackie moaned at being called a nerd so many times. He bobbed faster as he sucked, rolling his eyes at Chase saying he was high. He stroked himself faster over his undies, moaning onto Chase's cock as he came again.

Chase laughed between moans, looking down at him. "Did you just get off to me insulting you while you blow me?" Jackie nodded, still sucking. Chase smirked, moaning and gripping the bed as Jackie sucked faster, feeling himself get close. "Fuck! Fuck, I'm bout to nut," he groaned. Jackie looked up at him, still sucking, whimpering. Chase shoved him back, sliding his mouth off. He moaned loudly, cumming on Jackie's face. 

Jackie pouted at him, wiping some off his eye, but he secretly loved it. "So... do we... have a... deal?" he panted from his efforts, sitting on his feet and looking up at Chase.

Chase moaned softly as he tucked his dick back into his pants, leaning back to refasten them. He sat up, looking down at Jackie's cum-covered face and ruined undies. He chuckled, "Sure, nerd, I won't tell about your weird kinks. And no, I won't post that video." Jackie sighed with relief, unreddening a bit. "But I'm gonna keep it," he added, snickering as he hopped up from Jackie's bed. 

Jackie frowned, standing up. "You're a dick, Chase," he said, glowering at him.

"And you suck a mean one, nerd," Chase teased him as he left the room, looking at his phone. He added the video to his porn folder. "This one's for me," he chuckled to himself, going back to his room to lay on his bed.

Jackie sighed in exasperation, going to close the door Chase had left open. He slid his ruined undies off, cleaning the cum off himself before putting on fresh Spider-Man briefs and climbing into bed. "What a night~," he whispered to himself, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Schneep Finds Out

Jackie was home alone, deciding to have some fun in his wedgie rig while there was no one to walk in on him. He didn't even bother shutting his door all the way, knowing his roommates were all out running errands for several hours. He figured he had plenty of time to get off, probably even a couple of times before they got home. He was excited because it also meant he didn't have to be quiet this time.

He stripped down, putting on a set of super strong, stretchy briefs. He hooked them into the rig, giving the dial a sharp twist to yank them up before teasing it up slowly, moaning loudly as he palmed himself over the briefs. He stopped when his feet were dangling, blushing and groaning from the friction. 

He thought about all the insults Chase had thrown at him while teasing him, rubbing roughly on his dick. "Mmm, yeah, I'm a filthy little nerd~" he said to himself, moaning loudly and kicking his feet to make himself sway in the rig. The rig creaked and groaned at the swaying, covering the sound of the front door opening.

Schneep entered the house, sighing after a hard shift at the hospital. "Edward must learn to sleep every vunce in a vhile," he said, shaking his head at the thought of Dr Iplier passing out in his lunch. He heard loud moaning coming from upstairs. He sighed heavily, "If Jackie vent und got himself hurt fighting crime again, I will give him such a lecture." He went upstairs, heading to Jackie's room, where the moaning was coming from. He saw the door ajar, so he pushed it open. "Jackie, you really must learn to be more care-," he stopped, seeing Jackie in the rig. 

Jackie was so focused on swaying and rubbing himself, moaning loudly w his eyes shut, that he didn't notice Schneep come in. He kept rubbing roughly, panting and moaning as he swung. 

Schneep had to clear this throat loudly a few times before it got Jackie's attention. By then Schneep was blushing brightly and hiding an erection. "Um, I heard you m-moaning, so I assumed... you were hurt, and I, uh... came in to check on you," he stammered, trying to look away but his eyes kept darting back to Jackie's stretched undies. 

Jackie stopped rubbing, turning beet red. "Uhhhh... I thought no one was home..." he said, trying to hide himself, even though Schneep had obviously seen everything. 

Schneep looked at the rig when Jackie covered himself, finally able to look away. "Vell... zhat looks... zecure," he gulped, trying to steady his voice. He walked over to the rig, still hiding his excitement. "Is zhis zhe control?" he asked, fiddling with the dial and blushing more as it made Jackie bounce.

Jackie let a few moans slip out at the bouncing, knowing he'd been caught. He panted, looking down at Schneep. "Y-Yeah... I made th-this m-myself," he squeaked out. He blushed deeply, wanting Schneep to play with the dial some more. 

Schneep nodded like he was just inspecting the rig for safety instead of eyeing Jackie. He walked behind it, biting his lip as he saw Jackie's bare ass, briefs yanked tight between his cheeks. He grabbed one of the leg holes, strumming the fabric to see how tight it was. He blushed more as Jackie let out a moan. "Always nice to see anozher briefs boy in zhe house," he said, walking back around to the front of the rig. "Zhough I would say zhis is a razher embarrassing situation for you to be found in," he said, smirking a bit.

Jackie groaned, rubbing his hard on against the hands covering it. "Schneep... please, you can't tell the guys... you know how they are," he whined, blushing, his ears turning red.

Schneep looked at him, seeing him rubbing himself. "Seeing as you're having such a good time up zhere, I von't spoil your fun," Schneep grinned. "But I must say, it's very enticing to see you like zhis," he stopped covering his erection. He looked up at Jackie again. "I vould like to bounce you some more, really test how strong your briefs are..." he said, fingering the dial. 

Jackie whimpered, his cock twitching against his hands as he watched Schneep touch the dial. "Y-Yes, p-please," he stammered out, blushing deeper.

Schneep smirked and twiddled the dial back and forth gently, giving Jackie a little bouncing action. Jackie moaned, feeling the fabric pull roughly back and forth on his hole and squeezing his dick and balls in spasms. Schneep palmed himself with his free hand, eyes flitting back and forth between Jackie's red face and his hands on his dick. "Go ahead and touch yourself, Jackie. We both already know you vant to~" he teased.

Jackie nodded, moaning and drooling a bit as he rubbed his hand over the tight fabric on his dick. He dribbled a wet spot in the front of his undies, not minding if Schneep could see it. 

Schneep grinned, twisting the dial back and forth a bit rougher, watching the undies wedge higher and tighter between Jackie's hairy cheeks. He rubbed himself faster, moaning a bit himself.

Jackie peaked down at Schneep, moaning loudly as the rig bounced him harder. He saw Schneep rubbing himself and smirked a bit before another hard bounce replaced it with a shaky moan. "Y-you can fe-feel free t-to w-watch from m-my bed," he moaned around the bouncing. "I c-can work the d-dial from here and keep b-bouncing~" he moaned loudly again as a hard bounce crushed his boner against him. 

Schneep panted, blushing furiously as he nodded. He went and sat on Jackie's bed, taking his dick out and stroking himself as he watched Jackie bounce and moan. 

Jackie rode out the current bounce, then grabbed the dial. He twisted it gently several times, peppering in rough ones. He watched Schneep watching him, moaning loudly at his unpredictable bouncing, rubbing himself roughly. His legs spasmed as he came hard in his tighty whities, a bit leaking through and dripping in the floor. 

Schneep watched excitedly, stroking himself furiously as he watched Jackie torture himself. There was something about someone enduring so much pain while begging for more that aroused the hell out of him. He remembered his wedgie days (as though they didn't still happen on occasion), getting a flashback of the pain of being hung by his tighty whities from his own locker hook. Seeing Jackie getting off on that sort of pain was thrilling. He lost it when he saw Jackie cream himself, giving a few more furious strokes to his own cock before filling his hand with cum. He moaned loudly, arching his back as he lay on Jackie's bed.

Jackie panted, drooling and moaning softly as his bouncing slowed to a stop. His briefs were very stretched out, but not ripping. He watched Schneep jack off to him in the rig, loving the humiliation of being spank material and being denied touch. He bit his lip and whined, humping against his sticky undies.

Schneep wiped his goopy hand on Jackie's bedspread, figuring he wouldn't mind if he was into humiliation like this. "Zhat was... sehr unterhaltsam," he said, panting a bit as he sat up, tucking his dick back in his pants. "Do you need help getting down from zhere?" he asked, not really wanting to get him down. 

Jackie shook his head. "No, I can self-release. And I'm not done yet~" he moaned, still humping the air against the sticky fabric on his cock. He blushed more, moaning as the fabric slipped a bit from the slick of his cum.

Schneep nodded, standing and adjusting himself. "Zehr güt. If you are satisfied vith your condition, I shall leave you to it. And your secret is safe vith me, Jackie," he said smiling smugly as he left the room, not closing the door. He smirked as he heard Jackie's moans grow louder and the rig creaking again.


	3. Marvin Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon Marvin as fem w a penchant for panties.

Marvin washed his delicates in the sink  in the laundry room. He heard an excited commotion from the front room. Someone (sounded like Jackie) was yelling to see if anyone was home. Marv has a lollipop in his mouth, so he didn't answer. He was the only one home that he knew of, until (he assumed) Jackie, so he figured the super hero nerd was planning to blast one of his movies in the living room. He rolled his eyes, turning up the volume on his earbuds and dancing as he finished washing his favorite pair of panties. He set the pile of wet panties into the dryer on the 'intimates' setting, then walked towards his room at the end of the hall.

His song ended as he passed Jackie's room, and he heard metalic creaking and loud moaning. Intrigued, he stopped, pausing his music and taking out the earbuds to listen. He heard another loud moan and some grumbling. Not sure whether those were pain or pleasure moans, Marv tried the doorknob, just in case he needed help. He pushed the door open, barely catching his lolly as it fell out of his mouth when his jaw dropped. 

Jackie was dangling from some sort of rig, wearing 3 different pairs of tighty whities, all of which were anchored to the rig by clamps and ropes. He was twisting a dial and moaning as it caused him to bounce in the rig, the inner-most pair of undies starting to rip. He was eagerly rubbing the tip of his cock through the layers of fabric, pressing hard as the layers deadened the sensation. He gasped as every rip dropped him lower into the next pair. The were a couple other dials, presumably to control the other ropes.

Marv blushed, watching the scene before him in surprise. Well, not surprise... more like impressed interest. It wasn't exactly a surprise that a nerd like Jackie would be into wedgies. He wore superhero briefs all the time, and wasn't fond of belts that actually hold your pants up.  Marv assumes he got his fair share of wedgies in high school, and probably developed a taste for them. Marvin could relate - he was a femme-boi that did magic, and any time his panties would show over his skinny jeans, we would immediately be taunted and wedgied. Marvin had started liking both the insults and the wedgies around the second year of it happening. 

A couple times in the locker rooms, it had lead to some closeted sex. Others (and sometimes after), he would end up hanging by the hook in his locker. He remembered how much he liked dangling there, watching out through the metal mesh at the boys taunting him and changing. It was pretty hot to find another wedgie nerd in the house, especially one that experimented enough to have his own rig set up. It was hot to watch the clamps pulling his undies tight, twisting his face with pain and pleasure. Marvin felt himself get hard, his erection feeling the tightness of his skinny jeans. He reached into his pants to adjust himself, panting a little.

Jackie's first pair of undies ripped loudly and he dropped into the next pair with a pleasured groan. He opened his eyes when they were done rolling back. He gulped when he saw Marv eyeing him. It was hard to gauge what he was thinking with that mask on. He whimpered, hovering his hand over the next dial as he waited for Marv to say something. He panted and kept rubbing himself, a bit slower. 

Marv closed his mouth and giggled. "A wedgie nerd, hmm~?" he said, walking over to the rig and snapping one of the waistbands against him. Jackie gasped and moaned at that, eyes on Marv, rubbing faster again. Marv giggles again, cupping his hand over Jackie's and making him grip himself roughly. He moved Jack's hand to help him stoke. He set his lolly down on the desk by the rig, reaching back and yanking the leg holes up. He grinned as he heard Jackie moan and felt his cock twitch in his hand. 

Jackie's didn't bother explaining himself, blushing brightly as he knew he was caught. He blushed deeper when Marv taunted him, groaning at the assisted rubbing. He whimpered, thrusting into their hands, wanting Marv to tease and touch him more. 

Marv whispered, "You love wedgies, hmm~? What about a little degradation, you pervy nerd~?" He pressed close to Jackie's dangling body, making him rub himself roughly. He rubbed his own erection on Jackie's thigh, moaning softly. 

Jackie whimpered and moaned at Marv calling him a nerd. "Takes one to know one, nerd~" he purred between gasps. He looked down at Marvin - it was pretty degrading to be teased by him for nerdy shit. Marv smiled at the insult, blushing and looking at him. Jackie squirmed, wanting more, especially to finally get out of the wedgie and bend Marv over to show him who was the bitch here.

Jackie saw Marv smirking up at him, slapping his free hand at the dials, making them yank sporadically. Jackie yelped and moaned, the second pair of briefs ripping and dropping him to his feet in the now-stretched third pair. He stumbled, thrusting forward into Marv's grip on his dick as he moved his own hand to steady himself. 

Marv grinned, grabbing him roughly and grinding his own dick against Jackie's thigh. "Looks like you're having fun up there~" Marv purred, snapping the waistband of the final pair of briefs, giggling when Jackie yelped. He rubbed Jackie's throbbing cock as he fiddled with the dials until they lifted him up again. He moaned as Jackie's thigh rubbed against his erection as he moved up. He reached back behind Jackie and snapped his leg holes. 

Jackie moaned loudly, desperately wanting the last pair to rip. He wanted to bend Marv over and ruin his panties. He bounced himself a bit, grinning when he heard the fabric start to rip. Marv noticed, too, grinning as he spun the dial all the way up. Jackie groaned, they yanking making him sway and bounce before the fabric gave all the way and he fell onto his feet. 

He landed smoothly, panting. He grabbed Marv by the shirt, lifting him and throwing him against his bed. "Call me a nerd, you fuckin nerdy slut~" he growled, "I'll show you who's the nerd~."

Marv giggled when Jackie grabbed him, gasping as he was tossed to the bed. His shirt slid up, revealing the lacy edge of the top of his blue panties over his jeans, his erection having slid his pants down a bit. He looked up at Jackie, panting. "Well, I did walk in on you in /that/ contraption~" he flirted, pushing his luck. He was turned on by Jackie being dominant after whimpering for him in the rig.

Jackie's eyes locked onto the lace poking out of Marv's jeans. He grabbed it, yanking the front of them up to inspect them. "Lacy satin panties? You fuckin would, you sparkly twink~" he growled, his bare dick twitching as he hovered over Marvin. He was blushing brightly, but on a power trip at having someone weaker than him discover his secret.

Marv moaned at bit his lip, loving the feeling of the satin being crushed against his dick. "Ooh, you think I'm sparkly~?" he teased, refusing to give Jackie the satisfaction of winning an insult exchange. He reached a hand up, grazing Jackie's balls with his fingertips, getting a delicious moan out of him.

Jackie chuffed, trying to maintain his 'I'm the dom here!' vibe, but getting rocked easily by Marv's touch. "You literally always have glitter on you, nerd," he growled, lifting him by his panties and flipping him onto his belly. He expected a moan, but Marv giggled instead. It only made Jackie want to top him more. 

Marv took the flip as an 'I'm gonna fuck you now' invitation and unfastened his pants. He slid them down slowly, showing the blue satin riding low and being eaten by his ass from Jackie's front wedgie. He let out a slutty moan to tease him more. 

Jackie bit his lip, turned on but annoyed that Marv was complying without letting him give commands. "What a filthy slut you are, showing me your panties and taking your pants off already. I didn't even ask you to~" he purred, rubbing Marv's ass before gripping the satin and yanking it up behind him. 

Marv yelped at the second wedgie, whining bc bc hadn't expected it and he was worried they would rip. "Hey, easy! I like this pair," he gasped out before moaning at the friction against his dick, which was poking out over the top of the front of his wedgies panties.

Jackie smirked at finally getting moans out of Marv. "They were in the way, nerd~," he growled, positioning himself behind Marv and trusting into him roughly as he held his panties up and to the side. "I may be a nerd, but you're this nerd's bitch now~."

Marv yelped and moaned loudly when Jackie thrust into him. He started rolling his hips, both to ride Jackie and to grind his erection against the tight lace and satin of his wedgied panties. He wanted to sass back to Jackie's comment but only managed a soft, "Mmm, ooh!" 

Jackie grinned at overpowering Marv. He thrusted harder, Marv's moans making his knees weak but spurred on by being in charge. "I want you to beg for my cum~" he taunted, frustrated w himself bc he was already about to burst. He slowed his thrusting to calm himself a bit.

Marv moaned eagerly at Jackie fucking him, grinning at his request. "Wh-why would I b-beg a n-nerd to cum?" he taunted, trying to get Jackie to rage fuck him. He moaned loudly as Jackie yanked his panties up in response, making his dick struggle to twitch. "Mmm I would love some cum~" he giggled, blushing and moaning.

Jackie growled, figuring that was the closest he was gonna get out of the magician. "You're gonna get some~" he flirted clumsily, slamming into him as he finally let himself cum. He groaned as he came hard, cock twitching violently inside Marv as he filled him enough to overflow. 

Marv moaned, loving the sensations as Jackie filled him up. "But I'm not there yet~" he whined, wanting more. He looked back at Jackie, biting his lip at his O face and flushed, sweaty abs. "You look good back there~," he flirted, tacking on a teasing, "/nerd/."

Jackie growled at him again, sliding out and flipping him over. "You're the one leaking my cum into those expensive-looking panties," he said, leaning over him and grinding their erections together. "Mmm, those panties feel nice. No wonder you're always wearing them~" he flirted.

Marv pouted at having a good pair or panties ruined. You just can't get cum stains out of satin. "You curious about wearing some~?" he flirted back, panting eagerly as his dick touched Jackie's.

Jackie bit his lip. "No I like my briefs. But I am wondering how they would fare in my rig~" he purred. Marvin blushed brightly at that, making Jackie grin. "Oh, I see you have an interest in wedgies, too~" he teased. "Maybe next time I'll hook to up and fuck you in the rig and make you whimper as my cum drips out of you onto your ripped panties~" he purred into Marv's ear, grabbing their dicks and jerking them both off. 

Marv arched his back, loving the idea of being hooked into the rig and humiliated, used like the fuck toy he was. He moaned and gripped Jackie's shoulders, bucking his hips to move against Jackie's cock and hand. "Unf, YES PLEASE!" he yelled loudly in pleasure, cumming all over his shirt. 

Jackie chuckled and let go of their cocks as he stood, a thin strand of precum connecting their dicks until he stood up fully. "I bed you'd love that, wouldn't you, filthy slut~" he teased, blushing brightly bc he'd very much love to see it. 

Marv panted looking down at his cum-covered shirt. "Damnit, stop ruining my clothes w cum! I like this top!" he whined, taking it off over his head. Now shirtless, he looked up at Jackie, biting his lip. 

Jackie blushed, out of dom energy. "Then you should stop being such a slut~" Jackie teased, not being great at dirty talk. "The rig's always open, unless I'm in it~" he said with a wink. 

Marv giggled at how inexperienced Jackie was at topping and being dominant. "I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime~" Marv flirted, pulling his pants up. "I've gotta go wash all this before the stains set," he said, leaning forward and giving Jackie's dick a playful lick before getting up. 

Jackie gasped at the lick, grinning at the acceptance of his suggestion. "Are you gonna... tell the other guys?" He asked, blushing, suddenly nervous again now that he wasn't in dom headspace. 

Marv grinned and kissed his red cheek as he stood up. "Aww, sweetie... where would the fun be in that~? Now you get to know that I know and could tell any of the rest of them at any moment!" he giggled. 

Jackie blushed deeply and whined. "Marv, you fuckin drama queen. I should have figured you'd want to lord it over me," he said, pouting. 

Marv giggled again, picking up his shirt and heading back to the laundry room to wash his clothes. He shook his ass at Jackie before closing the door behind himself. 

Jackie collapsed back onto his bed, blushing full-bodied as he panted and through about how half of the other egos knew now. He wondered if they would actually keep his secret. He had his doubts. He stood up to grab fresh clothes and go have a shower to cool down.


	4. JJ Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon JJ as being mute and a voyeur.

JJ went around the house, making everyone's beds as they were out. He liked to tidy up a bit now and then, since his roommates were so messy. He changed Chase's bedding completely, since it was filthy. 'What a slob,' the mute thought to himself. He took the soiled bedding to the laundry room, then headed to Jackie's room to see what needed tidying. 

He went in seeing the bed already neatly made. He smiled that at least one roommate cleaned up after himself. The room was clean, but cluttered with gadgets. JJ was interested in a rig in the corner. Something with ropes, hooks, pulleys, and dials. He wondered what Jackie used it for, as he had no idea what it did. He shrugged, turning to organize Jackie's closet. He heard the front door open and Jackie's voice and footsteps in the hall. He decided to hide in his closet and see what the would-be hero did when his door was closed.

Jackie came into his room as JJ got hidden. Jackie was wearing headphones, mouthing along to the lyrics and punching the air to the beat. He had been out for a run and exercise, trying to get fit for his hero stuff. He turned off his music, tossing the headphones and his phone on the bed. He peeled off his sweaty shirt and shorts, panting a little. 

JJ assumed it was from the running, until Jackie turned towards the closet, showing an erection in his sweat-dampened tighty whities. JJ's eyebrows shot up in interest as he bit his lip. This wasn't what he was expecting to see, but was certainly keeping his interest. 

Jackie stroked himself over the briefs a little, peeking out his door to see if any roommates were around. He didn't see any, so he closed his door. He turned toward the rig in his room, biting his lip. "Ok, just a mild one," he mumbled to himself. He went over to the rig, clipping one hook to the back of his undies. He turned the dial controlling that rope, slowly tugging the undies up. Jackie stopped when they were about halfway up his back, moaning and grinding against the tightened briefs. He started stroking himself over the fabric.

JJ wasn't expecting this sort of turn when he decided to spy, very happy w his choice. He was already interested when he saw Jackie was a briefs boy, too, more interested at seeing his erection, and fascinated at the use of the rig, which apparently gave wedgies. JJ sat on his knees, reaching down to unfasten his pants and stroke himself as he watched. 

Jackie rolled his hips, loving the friction from the wedgie in his crack. He moaned and panted, stroking himself as he turned the dial up to tighten the briefs, but leaving his feet on the ground this time. He whined, rutting against his hand, eyes closed as he stroked over the fabric.

JJ blushed, swallowing hard as he enjoyed the show. This was way more interesting than he was expecting. He stroked himself faster as he watched Jackie wedgie himself with the rig. He panted a bit as he saw how much Jackie was loving the sensations. He stroked harder, the added layer of voyeurism making the scene hotter. He let out a silent moan, eyes rolling back and hips bucking into his hand as he came. He went to lean against the closet door, forgetting it wasn't closed. He tumbled forward out of the closet, dick still in hand, blushing wildly as he looked up at Jackie in front of him.

Jackie gasped, jumping back as JJ suddenly fell out of his closet. He blushed brightly when he saw that JJ had been playing with himself. "JJ?! What the heck-?" he said, trying to cover himself, embarrassed that he had been spied on like this. 

JJ looked up at him, sitting on his feet and signing "[I'm so sorry! I came in to clean! I was spying! You-]". He gestured to Jackie in the rig, covering his erection and giving an embarrassed face. "[Can I make it up to you?]" he signed, biting his lip and looking at Jackie's ass and crotch in the rig.

Jackie followed his signs, blushing more when he signed 'spying'. "Wh-What? Make it up to me how?" he said, squirming against his wedgie.

JJ smirked, crawling over to the rig. He moved Jackie's hand away from his dick, nibbling it over his briefs. He crawled through Jackie's legs, running a hand along the briefs between them. He sat behind Jackie, sliding a couple fingers under the fabric and pulling it to the side to expose Jackie's hole. He pressed his face in, slowly licking to tease the outside.

Jackie moaned and whimpered as JJ nibbled and licked him, moving his hand back to stroke himself more. He bit his knuckle, trying not to moan too loudly. "Nnng, holy shit, JJ~" he gasped, moving his hips to rub against JJ's tongue. 

JJ grabbed Jackie's ass, spreading the cheeks as he dove his tongue into Jackie's quivering asshole. He swirled his tongue, loving the moans and squirming it earned from Jackie. He reached down to stroke his cock again, fucking Jackie with his tongue.

Jackie moaned and panted, stroking himself roughly as JJ tongued his ass. "Mmm fuck yes! Ooh, that feels so good JJ!" he panted, blushing brightly.

JJ squeezed Jackie's ass as he flicked his tongue, expertly pressing against Jackie's prostate. He smiled when Jackie moaned loudly and came in his tighty whities. He rolled his tongue inside Jackie a few more times before pulling his tongue out. He slid back under Jackie's legs, smiling up at him as he pulled Jackie's slick cock out of his sticky briefs. He slowly licked all the cum off of him, making eye contact as he did.

Jackie whimpered as JJ cleaned up the mess he made, blushing deeply as he kept eye contact the whole time. He moaned when JJ slid his mouth onto his cock. He gripped JJ's hair as he started sucking. "Holy shit, th-that feels amazing~" he gasped, thrusting into JJ's sucking lips. 

JJ rolled his tongue as he bobbed on Jackie's cock, sucking harder as Jackie started thrusting down his throat. He stroked himself faster, loving getting praise for his oral skills. He reached his free hand up to tease Jackie's balls.

Jackie arched his back, his briefs sliding further up his ass as he fucked JJ's face. He looked down, seeing the top of JJ's briefs sticking out of his pants. He grinned, moaning as JJ kept sucking. He reached down, grabbing JJ's waistband and yanking up as he returned to standing. He bit his lip when he saw JJ blush more and lean into the wedgie. "Fuck, you like wedgies, too~?" he asked.

JJ nodded, still bobbing on Jackie's cock. He stroked himself faster, and would be moaning if he could. He moved his hips to let the wedgie slip deeper. He shivered a bit as he came on the floor. 

Jackie moaned as he yanked on JJ's briefs, feeling his second orgasm coming up. "Fuuuck, JJ!" he moaned, letting go of his undies, pulling JJ back by his hair and cumming on his face. He shivered when he saw his cum dripping off of JJ's mustache, panting heavily.

JJ smiled up at him, his cheeks bright pink. "[Did that make up for things?]" he signed, sitting on his feet.

Jackie nodded, drooling a little as he let go of JJ's hair. He turned the dial on his rig back down to release himself from the rig. "Holy shit, JJ. For a mute, you sure do some impressive things with that mouth~" he panted, looking down at him as he got unhooked.

JJ smiled at him, standing up and tucking his dick back in his pants. "[You taste good]" he signed flirtatiously, picking his wedgie and adjusting his briefs in his pants before refastening them.

Jackie blushed. "F-feel free to come grab a taste whenever you want~" he flirted clumsily. He slid his ruined briefs off and took out a fresh pair to put on.

JJ watched him change, biting his lip and rocking on his heels. When Jackie looked at him again, he signed, "[I might do just that! But I must go clean up. Have fun, hero]" He blew him a kiss before leaving the room and going to the bathroom to clean off Jackie's cum. 

Jackie wasn't worried about JJ telling his secret after he had been caught spying. He giggled, thinking about how most of the roommates knew his secret now, but were supposedly keeping it from each other. He slipped on some pajama pants and went to the kitchen, starving from nutting twice after a run.


End file.
